LayangLayang
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: 'Dia bilang aku seperti matahari untuknya. Bukankah ini seperti takdir? Karena faktanya dia telah menjadi matahari bagi kehidupannya sendiri, bahkan sebelum aku datang. Karena dia adalah Hinata. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi penopangnya,'—Naruto.


_Dia bilang aku seperti matahari untuknya. Bukankah ini seperti takdir? Karena faktanya dia telah menjadi matahari bagi kehidupannya sendiri, bahkan sebelum aku datang. Karena dia adalah __**Hinata.**__ Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi penopangnya._—Naruto.

.

"**Layang-Layang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) Out Of Character**

**Boring-Confusing-Heavy Theme, And A Lot of "Monologue"**

**Oneshoot! **

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate for:**

**Uzumaki ( Actually, I prefer call him Namikaze ) Naruto's Birthday**

**Hyuuga Hinata's Birthday**

**And Changed of The Year**

**(I know it's just too late, but let me in ...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang halus dan berwarna biru gelap. Manik mata abu-abu keunguannya sedari tadi tertutupi kelopak mata yang tampak enggan membuka. Namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mata dan seketika itu pula bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang entah mengapa menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepala, mengarahkan fokus matanya tepat ke arah sekumpulan benda-benda ringan yang melambung riang di kejauhan sana. Samar, sinar mata gadis itu mulai meredup.

"Hinata-_chan_ tak ingin ikut main?"

Hyuuga Hinata terlonjak kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari batu besar hitam yang ia duduki ke pinggir danau di depannya, jika saja sepasang tangan berkulit kecoklatan tak segera menahan tubuhnya dengan tegas dan lembut. Secepat kilat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan sontak matanya membulat lebar mendapati sosok bermata sewarna langit di atas sana, sedang mengulurkan lengannya di sekeliling bahunya.

"Hati-hati, Hinata-_chan_. Santai saja." Namikaze Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya yang berganti kekehan pelan saat dilihatnya gadis pemalu di depannya itu menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah padam—Naruto belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya di bahu Hinata. Setelah memastikan posisi duduk Hinata aman, barulah pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeraman lembutnya dan beringsut duduk di samping kanan Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Meskipun Hinata tak lagi merasakan sentuhan Naruto di bahunya, tetap saja ia tak mampu meredam detak jantungnya yang telah melonjak sepuluh kali lipat dan rona merah di wajahnya. Gadis itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas dan kaku dalam satu waktu. Ditambah dengan gejolak hebat di dalam perutnya. Hal yang biasa ia alami jika berada dalam jarak radius kurang dari lima meter berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_?" lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berada tepat di depan wajahnya, meskipun lebih condong ke kanan. Dapat dirasakannya napas hangat pemuda itu membelai kulitnya, membuat kepalanya serasa akan mendidih. Reflek dia mengangguk cepat dan semakin menunduk.

"Hei, setidaknya tatap mataku. Tak sopan berkomunikasi dengan seseorang tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto membingkai pipi kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan memaksa gadis itu menoleh menatapnya.

Mata abu-abu Hinata melebar kaget saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya lembut. "Ma-maaf...," gumam gadis itu lirih tanpa mampu menggerakkan seinci pun tubuhnya.

"_Ck_, _ck_ ... lagi-lagi minta maaf. Kau ini." Naruto kembali tersenyum manis, meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Hinata dan mengacak rambut halusnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Tak ingin ikut bermain dengan murid-muridmu, eh?" Naruto mengambil sebuah benda yang tadi ia letakkan di belakangnya, Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto sudah memegang sebuah benda ringan yang identik dengan benda-benda yang tadi ia perhatikan di langit musim panas di atas mereka.

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak lalu menggeleng dan kembali menoleh ke atas. Wajahnya berubah sendu, membuat Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Jangan salahkan Naruto jika ia tak peka dengan apa yang dirasakan sosok di depannya itu. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berumur 23 tahun itu adalah sahabatnya—Naruto tak dapat berbohong bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sepertinya menginginkan hal yang lebih, tapi untuk saat ini cukup sebagai sahabat.

Mereka baru dekat selama sebulan dan Naruto belum tahu secara keseluruhan seluk beluk kehidupan Hinata. Selama ini mereka jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Pekerjaan Naruto sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya membuat pemuda itu harus rela menahan gejolak masa mudanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata yang—syukurlah—lebih memiliki banyak waktu luang. Profesi guru sekolah dasar yang disandang gadis itu tak banyak menyita umurnya.

Hinata tak balas menatap sahabatnya, dia hanya terus melihat ke atas dengan pandangan menerawang. Suasana hening di antara mereka membuat Naruto ikut mengalihkan matanya ke atas dan melihat apa yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian gadis berkulit putih pucat itu. Sekumpulan layang-layang yang diterbangkan murid-murid Hinata di pinggir danau lainnya—cukup jauh dari tempat mereka—tampak riang menari-nari di sana.

"Indah, eh?" tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi untuk mengusir keheningan di antara mereka, Naruto bergumam asal. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas sosok di sampingnya dan menghela napas lega saat didapatinya Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Umm-mmm, darimana mereka dapat layang-layang? Aku perhatikan tak ada penjual layang-layang di sekitar sini." Berucap pelan, Hinata memutar kepalanya, berusaha mengamati setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkaunya dari danau di tengah taman kota itu—tak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, mungkin karena mereka datang saat jam sekolah. Sejurus kemudian ia menoleh kembali ke samping saat didengarnya Naruto yang terkekeh ringan, mengangkat alis bingung gadis itu menatap Naruto yang tak membalas tatapannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Hinata-_chan_." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, masih memandang Naruto. "Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya." _Great_! Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto berpaling dan menatap tepat di matanya dengan tajam. Wajahnya kembali terasa memanas. Tak tahukah pemuda itu bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dapat membuat Hinata terkena serangan sesak napas mendadak?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena sedetik kemudian keheningan di antara mereka pecah karena ledakan tawa Naruto. Senang karena dapat mengerjai gadis_mu_ _lagi_, Naruto? Nakal.

"Naruto-_kun_! Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau tahu aku ...," Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Aku apa, hm?" bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin menggoda Hinata. Pemuda itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya di pipinya. Membuat gadis itu reflek menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Hinata menenggelamkan dirinya ke air danau di depan mereka, merasa bodoh sekali karena terkena pancingan Naruto. Selalu saja seperti ini, sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka, selalu Hinata yang menjadi sasaran keusilan Naruto. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk balas dendam? Yeah, Silahkan bermimpi, Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Hinata-_chan_... jangan membuatku penasaran. Lanjutkan kalimatmu tadi! Aku apa?" Naruto semakin bersemangat menggoda gadis itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh pipi Hinata. Wangi lembut parfum Hinata mau tak mau memenuhi indra penciumannya dan membuatnya berhenti tersenyum. Sial! Ini hal yang tak direncanakan Naruto. Pemuda itu tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak semakin mendekati Hinata dan menggeser sedikit wajahnya hingga bibir mereka berhadapan.

Hinata hanya mampu mengerjap kaget saat ujung jari Naruto mengangkat dagunya hingga membuat ia harus bertatapan dengan mata biru pemuda itu. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan meleleh dalam satu waktu. Ciuman pertamanya! Sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan pemuda yang sebulan lalu—waktu pertemuan pertama mereka—sudah mampu membuatnya begadang. Bukan karena memikirkan Naruto, tapi karena...

"_Ji-chan_!"

Keponakan pemuda itu.

.

.

Naruto nyaris saja terjungkal karena dorongan tiba-tiba di dadanya oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu langsung berpaling ke belakang dan mendapati anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan nyengir lebar kepadanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, _Ji-chan_, Hinata-_sensei_,"anak itu memasang tampang seformal mungkin, mengangguk hormat ke Naruto dan Hinata saat menyebut nama mereka, sedikit susah payah mendekati mereka dengan kruk yang menopang langkah kakinya. Namun kemudian cengiran lebar kembali tercetak di wajahnya yang tembam dan sedikit pucat. "Tapi aku lapar."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kalau lapar ya makan, Konohamaru," sahutnya asal, kesal karena usahanya yang gagal. Diliriknya Hinata yang berusaha menutupi wajah merah padamnya dengan melempar senyum manis ke arah salah satu murid ternakal—dan mungkin akan menjadi calon keponakan?—nya itu.

Konohamaru mengerucutkan bibir. Berbicara dengan pamannya ini memang harus dengan blak-blakan. "Minta uang, _Ji-chan_?" anak laki-laki itu menadahkan sebelah tangannya dan memasang tampang seimut mungkin, membuat Naruto berdecih kesal mengambil dompet yang ia simpan di kantong celana bagian sampingnya. Ditariknya beberapa lembar dari sana dan diberikannya pada Konohamaru yang melongo.

"Apa ini tidak kebanyakan, _Ji-chan_?" mata Konohamaru membulat lucu saat mengamati gumpalan uang di tangannya. Hinata sendiri mengernyit kurang setuju saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat memanjakan Konohamaru saat ini. Aneh, meskipun keadaan keponakannya itu menimbulkan rasa 'iba' kepada siapa pun yang melihatnya, biasanya pemuda itu cukup disiplin terhadap Konohamaru.

Tapi Naruto malah menggeleng yakin. "Tidak. Itu cukup! Ajak juga yang lainnya makan, dengan catatan ... jangan ganggu _Ji-chan_ dan Hinata-_sensei_ hingga setengah jam kedepan!" Mata Hinata sontak melebar, melotot pada Naruto yang dengan cueknya beranjak dan mulai berusaha menerbangkan layang-layang di tangannya.

Konohamaru nyengir lebar. "Siap, _Sir!_" memasang posisi tubuh hormat ke Naruto, lalu menoleh pada Hinata dan berkata, "_Bye-bye_, Hinata-_sensei! _Selamat bersenang-senang,_"_ segera bergerak menjauh secepat yang kaki-separuh-lumpuh-nya bisa lakukan, sebelum wanita muda itu sempat mengatakan apapun padanya.

_Well_, Hinata. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukmu, hm? Hinata menahan napas, berpaling pada Naruto yang sejenak menghentikan kegiatan menerbangkan layang-layang untuk berkedip dan tersenyum menggoda kepadanya lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Hinata ingin pingsan di tempat. _Go a head,_ Hinata! Dan Naruto akan segera siap memangsamu.

.

.

"Jadi, eh? Kau tak ingin menceritakan masalahmu, Hinata_-chan_?" masih terengah-engah karena habis berlarian untuk menerbangkan layang-layangnya, Naruto menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata yang tampaknya sudah kembali santai. Gadis itu masih asyik menengadah, namun kali ini gadis itu mengamati layang-layang jingga Naruto yang tampak kontras dengan birunya langit di atas sana.

Sejenak raut keraguan tampak di wajah Hinata, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan menoleh menatap Naruto tepat di matanya. "Aku suka mengajar, Naruto-_kun_. Aku bahagia hidup di antara anak-anak." Reflek mereka berdua melarikan mata mereka ke arah murid-murid Hinata yang sekarang tampak mengerumuni Konohamaru, berebut mengambil jatah takoyaki dan es krim yang anak itu belikan dari uang pemberian Naruto. Padatnya kerumunan itu tak mampu menutupi 'kekurangan' yang masing-masing anak itu miliki.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan kembali meneruskan, "Aku ingin selamanya menjadi guru seperti saat ini, meskipun posisiku hanya sebagai guru sukarelawan yang tidak digaji ... Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, Naruto-_kun."_

Naruto hanya mampu terpaku saat pundak kirinya terasa berat karena Hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya. Sedikit menunduk dia dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang telah dihiasi segaris air mata. Gadis itu tetap mengawasi murid-muridnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Aku tahu, _Hime_. Lalu kenapa? Kau takut jika nanti kau tak punya uang untuk makan? Atau kau takut jika tak ada pria yang mau menikahi gadis _bokek _sepertimu?" mau tak mau Hinata terkikik pelan. Naruto, Naruto, bahkan di suasana serius seperti ini pun kau masih mampu membuat gadis_mu_ tertawa, eh?

"_Well_, kalau memang itu yang kau khawatirkan. Tenang saja. Ada aku yang tak pernah keberatan memiliki calon istri ... tidak, bahkan istri yang menjadi guru sukarelawan. Asalkan dia tidak menjadi istri sukarelawan saja. Kau tentu tak mau suamimu masuk penjara karena membunuh banyak pria kan, Hinata-_chan_?" mata biru Naruto tampak berkilau saat mengatakannya, yang mengundang senyum manis dari Hinata. Hangat.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti akan selalu mendukungku, Naruto_-kun_. Kau mengerti." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak dengan ayahku, dia tidak akan mengerti." Bisik Hinata lirih, memejamkan matanya yang kembali berair.

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan rival mematikannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hiashi, calon mertua_nya_, yang tampak kurang menyukai hubungan persahabatan mereka—Naruto mencoba berpikir positif bahwa mungkin Hiashi lebih menyukai mereka langsung menikah saja?—. Buru buru Naruto merubah posisi duduknya dan Hinata hingga menjadi berhadapan. Tangannya meremas lembut pundak Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata-_chan_? Ceritakan!" tuntut Naruto kali ini tak ingin dibantah. Hinata menunduk, merasa berat untuk balik menatap Naruto. Apa yang akan diceritakannya nanti pasti akan membuat hubungan pemuda itu dengan ayahnya semakin merenggang.

Tapi apakah itu harus membuatnya menyembunyikan segalanya dari Naruto? Salahkah ia jika berharap Naruto akan dapat membantu meringankan bebannya meskipun sedikit saja? Hinata kembali menghela napas dalam, menghapus air mata dari pipinya lalu menatap Naruto. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali berbicara.

Naruto merubah posisi punggungnya yang tadi condong ke depan karena tegang untuk kembali rileks dan menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Hinata, berganti menggenggam sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil dari tanggannya di atas lutut.

"_Otou-sama_ memintaku meneruskan tradisi keluarga kami dan berhenti menjadi diriku yang sekarang." Naruto mengernyit bingung, tapi tak berniat menyela. Diamatinya Hinata yang memejamkan mata, raut wajah gadis itu menampilkan ekspresi seolah ia sedang menikmati kesakitannya.

"_Otou-sama_ ingin aku mengambil alih salah satu perusahaannya, mendampingi _Nii-sama_, dan melepas pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Bahkan ia bilang apa yang kukerjakan sekarang bukanlah pekerjaan." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Sebutir air mata lolos dari celah kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup, jatuh menuruni pipinya yang memerah. Secara refleks, Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus kristal bening itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Hinata tetap menutup matanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gumam Naruto rendah tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Hening sejenak sebelum Hinata menarik napas panjang dan membuka matanya. Kosong. Itu yang Naruto tangkap saat Hinata membalas tatapannya.

"Menurutmu apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan, Naruto-_kun_?" sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata akan dapat berbicara dengan nada sedatar ini kepadanya, tapi sekarang kenyataan memberinya bukti. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Hinata dalam diam dan kali ini Naruto tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau bicara pada ayahmu, Hinata-_chan_? Bukankah ini hidupmu? Kau berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan membuat beliau mengerti akan keputusanmu." Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dadanya. Dapat dirasakannya air mata gadis itu membasahi bagian depan _T-shirt_ biru cerahnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana watak _Otou-sama,_ Naruto-_kun_. Mustahil aku bisa meyakinkan beliau." Lirih Hinata dengan suara teredam di dada Naruto. Wangi khas pemuda itu memenuhi penciumannya dan entah kenapa hal itu mampu menenangkannya.

"Melarikan diri, hm?" tiga kata itu seakan mengalirkan kejutan listrik bertenaga ribuan volt ke tubuh Hinata, membuatnya berjengit dan sontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Menatapnya dengan mata membesar tak percaya.

"Kau tahu itu hanya alasan yang kau buat untuk membenarkan ketakutanmu, Hinata-_chan_. Kau harusnya bisa lebih keras terhadap dirimu sendiri, itu tak akan membunuhmu maupun orang-orang di sekitarmu. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto mengulurkan tangan, menyelipkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di antara helaian halus rambut Hinata, memainkannya di sana.

Hinata membeku, kata-kata Naruto terus terngiang di telinganya dan berhasil mencabik-cabik keyakinannya untuk pasrah selama ini. "Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri." Gumam gadis itu pelan, keduanya dapat menangkap adanya nada keraguan yang terselip di suaranya. Naruto mendengus, membuat Hinata melengos seolah tak mempedulikannya. Naruto meringis, akhirnya ia bisa melihat Hinata yang marah padanya.

"Baiklah, kita anggap kau memang sudah mempercayai dirimu sendiri," Naruto mengabaikan Hinata yang kembali melebarkan matanya, "Kalau begitu sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mempercayai orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Hinata terdiam, rona keraguan kembali terpatri di wajahnya. "Percayalah bahwa orang-orang yang menyayangimu pasti akan bisa mengerti, Hinata_-chan_. Termasuk ayahmu. Kita berdua tahu bahwa pemaksaan yang ayahmu lakukan padamu selama ini bukan karena ia ingin menyakitimu, tapi karena ia menyayangimu, bukan?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Masih tetap memainkan rambut gadis di depannya itu, Naruto mengamati Hinata yang kini mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya ke permukaan air danau yang berkilauan. Gadis itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keraguannya. Ragu apakah Hyuuga Hiashi memang menyayangi putri sulungnya itu. Naruto tersenyum samar, miris. Kenapa dia sekarang malah harus berusaha membela Hiashi yang notabene rival terberatnya? Nasibmu, Naruto.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan meneruskan,"Terkadang orang-orang yang menyayangi kita memang seperti ayahmu, Hinata-_chan_. Mereka bersikeras menentukan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hidup kita, berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Tak akan menjadi masalah selama hal itu memang yang terbaik dan sesuai dengan kata hati kita. Tapi sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk mengingatkan mereka jika mereka telah mulai mengambil hak kita, Hinata-_chan_. Apa kau pikir mereka dapat bahagia jika mereka tau ... bahwa apa yang telah mereka pilihkan untuk kita ... ternyata malah menyakiti kita?"

Entah sejak kapan pipi Hinata kembali basah dan Naruto baru menyadarinya, tapi pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, ketegaran yang Namikaze Kushina—ibunya—ajarkan padanya.

"Jangan sakiti ayahmu dengan penyesalan di masa depanmu nanti, Hinata_-chan_. Kau tau itu tak akan mengubah apapun kelak." Naruto menarik napas panjang, mengalihkan tangannya dari rambut Hinata ke pipi gadis itu, dan memaksanya untuk balas menatap mata birunya.

"Bicaralah padanya, Hinata-_chan_. Katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya marah, kecewa, bahkan sakit hati padamu. Tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa itu hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Gantilah kemarahannya dengan kebanggaanmu, kekecewaannya dengan ketulusanmu, dan sakit hatinya dengan kepercayaanmu. Aku yakin jika ayahmu memang menyayangimu, dia akan mengerti. Percayalah padanya, _Hime_. Dia ayahmu."

Dan Hinata membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto, tak kuasa menahan isakan yang selama ini ditahannya. "Aku ingin mempercayai_nya_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin mempercayai _Otou-sama_. Tapi aku takut ia akan membenciku."

"Ssh, hei, bagaimana mungkin dia akan membencimu? Apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini sangat luar biasa, yaah... memang tak memberikan keuntungan finansial yang berarti di mata orang-orang tempo dulu seperti ayahmu itu,"(Hinata tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus), "makanya beliau mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu—"

.

.

"—atau malah mungkin masa depannya, ya? Bagaimanapun tak ada orang tua yang tega hidup dengan putri _kere_ mereka."

Naruto tergelak dan berusaha mengelak dari cubitan Hinata di pinggangnya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang merah padam kesal. Demi Tuhan! Kemana perginya Naruto yang "sok" dewasa tadi?

"Serius, Hinata-_chan_. Kau harus melihat tampangmu sekarang di kaca. Jelek sekali." Bukannya minta maaf, Naruto malah meledek Hinata yang semakin memerah dan buru-buru membersihkan air mata di pipinya tanpa melepaskan tatapan kesalnya dari Naruto.

"Jadi?" memasang ekspresi polos, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata terdiam, menunduk sejenak. Saat kepalanya menengadah ada senyum lembut di sana, membuat Naruto menahan napas. Manis sekali.

"Aku akan mencoba—tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "—aku akan berusaha." Sekali lagi, Hinata memandang Naruto tegas dengan senyuman menawan yang kali ini dibalas dengan mantap oleh Naruto.

"Siip! Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita bersenang-senang!" tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata, Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri dan berlari ke arah murid-murid Hinata—termasuk Konohamaru—dengan sebuah layang-layang orange yang mengikuti langkah mereka.

Hinata sedang asyik tertawa bersama murid-muridnya dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan layang-layang orange Naruto, yang kini ia ambil alih, dengan menggerakkan tali penghubungnya saat pemuda itu menariknya mendekat. Membisikkan kalimat yang kemudian mampu membuat gadis itu kembali merona, namun diiringi sebuah perasaan hangat di sana.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hinata_-chan_? Kau itu seperti layang-layang. Kau ingin terbang tinggi, namun ada tali yang mengikatmu, membuatmu tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari ini. Tapi kalau kau membuka matamu, kau akan melihatnya. Kenyataan bahwa kau bisa memilih, tetap bertahan dengan tali yang suatu saat akan menggulungmu atau memutuskannya dan terbang bersama **angin**."

.

.

Hinata tersenyum ringan, menatap Naruto yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama Rei—murid perempuannya yang lumpuh total—di gendongannya.

_Mungkin memutuskan tali dan terbang bersama angin dengan adanya resiko tersangkut atau tersesat adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi siapakah yang bisa menebak masa depan? Apapun bisa terjadi. Karena itu aku akan memilih terbang bersama angin, menikmati apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang dan berusaha mengendalikan diriku sendiri di angkasa luas._

.

.

"Aku memilihmu, Naruto-_kun_. Bawa aku terbang bersamamu." Bisik Hinata lirih sebelum gadis itu berlari dan ikut bergabung kembali dalam kerumunan kecil murid-muridnya—termasuk Naruto. Inilah dunianya dan Hyuuga Hiashi akan ia buat memahami hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze= angin**

okeeeeeeee, ak tw fic ni fic tergaje yg prnh ak buat! so what? *disodok linggis*

+nekat publish+

Yo, Minna! Fic NaruHina pertama Sky... dan err, terburuk eh?

tapi kayaknya pairnya harus kita rubah jadi Hiashi-Hinata, ya? Heee =="

Temanya berat banget. Sky sendiri nggak tau kenapa jadinya malah serius begini. Awalnya Sky mau bikin fic sederhana. Pingiiiiin banget bisa bikin fic yang katanya fluff-fluff itu lho! Tapi jadinya malah amburadul kayak gini? T_T dan mengerikannya Sky nggak bisa ngerombak ulang! *pundung sambil bakar menyan di pojokan*

Plot pertama maunya Sky bikin Canon dengan ngambil masa di mana NaruHina masih umur 10 tahun gitu ... tapi nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi DEWASA. Apa karena Sky udah tua ya? Grrrrr ... *pantengin kaca sambil bawa golok*

Jujur inspirasi fic ini Sky dapet sejak bulan 'musimnya layang-layang' kemarin. Gara-gara adik-kelas-5-SD Sky yang kayaknya terobsesi banget bikin layang-layang sampe kumpulan benda ringan itu numpuk di gudang, ada berbagai macam pola pula ... *g penting*

Well, kayaknya lagi-lagi Sky kebanyakan bacot, baiknya Sky hentikan.

_For my beloved dad, I always say to myself that I won't blame you, and I may not. This is all my fault. I'd already taken choice and I promise I'll survive. Not just for you or mom or my brothers, but for my own self. However, please be patient to me... I still need many times to take a breathe._

_Last_, keberatan kalau meninggalkan komen di kotak review, teman-teman? *meringis* kalian tau seberapa berhaganya itu untuk Sky. Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu kalian buat baca karya ancur kayak gini. =)

Here with,

Sky


End file.
